thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daryl Dixon (TWDNHL)
"Merle are you sure (....) okay bro, (...) be safe okay" '' - Daryl saying goodbye to Merle before Merle leaves for the Kingdom. '''Daryl Dixon '''is a main character who appears in The Walking dead No Hope Left as the younger brother of Merle Dixon and the groups hunter. His man weapon is a crossbow. Pre-Apocalypse Daryl and Merle Dixon were born to an abusive mother however their father Will Dixon took them hunting so they could stay away from her. one day when Daryl was old enough to ride a bike their mother died when her house caught fire however Daryl, Merle and Will never felt sad for her death and were happy she died. Post-Apocalypse When the outbreak began Daryl, his father and two of his hunting buddies went out hunting however when Buck (his fathers hunting buddy) was killed and Will was wounded, Will's other hunting buddy John shot Will in the head to prevent more pain. Soon after Daryl reunited with Merle after the death of John (who was bitten by a walker) joined at a camp near Atlanta and Daryl became the groups hunter. One day when he was hunting he claimed to have seen a chupacabra along with Merle. ''To Be Added Killed Victims * Shawn Greene (Zombified) (Alongside his fellow survivors) * Arnold Greene (Zombified) (Alongside his fellow survivors) * Duncan (Zombified) (Alongside his fellow survivors) * Lacey (Zombified) (Alongside his fellow survivors) * Mr. Fischer (Zombified) (Alongside his fellow survivors) * Mrs. Fischer (Zombified) (Alongside his fellow survivors) * Greene farm inhabitants (Zombified) (Alongside his fellow survivors) * Dale Horvath (Out of Mercy) * Merle Dixon (Zombified) * Greg (Zombified) * Patrick (Zombified) * Mitch Dolgen * Billy * Dawn Lerner * Carla (Zombified) * Delly (Zombified) * Tina (Before Reanimation) (Alongside Dwight and Sherry) * Terrance * Bud * Savior 1 * Denise Cloyd (Indirectly Caused) * Neil * Sasha Williams (Indirectly Caused) * A few unnamed camp survivors of Atlanta (Before Reanimation) * 3 unnamed Woodbury soldiers (2 Alive, 1 Zombified) * A few unnamed prison newcomers (Before Reanimation and Zombified) * At least 7 unnamed members of the Governor's militia * At least 27 Unnamed Members of the Saviors (10 Confirmed, 10 along side with Paul Rovia, Glenn Rhee and Duncan Jackson and 7 along side Dwight and Simon) '' * Numerous counts of zombies Trivia His signature weapon is a Stryker Crossbow. Daryl displays several stereotypes of a redneck. * He possesses a northern American accent. * His most consistent trait is his aggressive and hostile demeanor. * He has shown to have a fondness for alcohol. * He has shown to be a chain-smoker. Daryl may be a motorcycle enthusiast - this can be theorized through several hints throughout the series. * He owns a personal motorcycle jacket * He drove a '''1976 Triumph Bonneville ''Hardtail Frame Conversion, 'which was originally owned by his older brother Merle. * When questioned by Aaron, Daryl dryly remarks, "I ride bikes." * Daryl appears to have a proficient knowledge of mechanical engineering where he has been seen repairing several broken vehicles to the point of being able to construct a fully working'1992 Honda CB 750 Nighthawk '''out of spare parts in a garage. Daryl possesses several tattoos including one located on his left chest which says 'Norman' - (Reedus' own and father's name), a small devil located on his upper right arm, a red tattoo with the name "Mingus" (Norman's son's name), and two individual demons located on his back. Daryl has killed the sixth largest amount of living characters on the TV series with a list of at least 54 victims while Maggie has the fifth largest amount with 57, Carl has the forth largest amount with 62, Jim has the third largest amount with 77, Rick has the second largest with 83 and Glenn has the largest with 101. Daryl along side Rick Grimes and Glenn Rhee Indirectly Caused Sasha's death.